Fuel injection systems are typically used to inject a fuel spray into an inlet manifold and/or directly into a combustion chamber of an engine. Fuel injection systems have become the primary fuel delivery system used in automotive engines, effectively replacing carburetors. Fuel injectors used in these fuel injection systems are generally capable of two basic functions. First, they deliver a metered amount of fuel for each combustion cycle of the engine. Second, they disperse the fuel to improve the efficiency of the combustion process. In many instances fuel injection systems are connected to a pressurized fuel supply, and the fuel can be metered into the combustion chamber by varying the pressure, flow impedance and/or time during which the injector metering valve is opened from a normally closed position. The fuel can also be dispersed into the combustion chamber by forcing the fuel through one or more small orifices in the injectors or a conduit connected (e.g., coupled, positioned or extending within) to the injector.